


Nightmares

by Aluxra



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluxra/pseuds/Aluxra
Summary: Kurt suffers from recurring nightmares, which lead to some unfortunate nighttime activities with his teleportation powers





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> [Original posted:](http://aluxra.tumblr.com/post/143756982627/nightmare) May 2nd, 2016

He didn’t know where the nightmares came from, what started them, or why they began to plague him now; most of the time he couldn’t even remember what they were about when he jolted awake. He never had time to dwell on them, though, for every time he pulled himself from the terror of his own mind, he found himself in someone else’s bed.

The first time it happened, Kitty was the unfortunate recipient of Kurt’s impromptu visit. He had somehow teleported onto her ceiling during his sleep. When he woke, the confusion made him lose his grip and tumble onto her bed, bouncing on the mattress and crashing to the floor in an avalanche of pillows, his ankles getting caught in the overthrow and quilt, his tail knocking over the lamp and the pile of books from the bedside table in panic. Shocked awake, Kitty had screamed in fright, phasing through the bed and the floor into Ororo’s room beneath her in fear of an intruder.

It had felt like the whole school had woken up and rushed into Kitty’s room when Kurt finally untangled himself from the sheets, wringing them in his hands as he stood in the centre of the mess in nothing but his pyjama pants, his skin burning in embarrassment while he tried to stutter an explanation. Ororo had calmed the situation; Scott had relaxed his grip on his shades, and Logan had retracted his claws before they all headed back to bed, Kurt teleporting back to his to avoid everyone.

The morning after, it was forgotten about with jokes and laughter over breakfast: he couldn’t even remember the nightmare, despite it being so bad he subconsciously felt the need to teleport away from it. Kitty had brushed off the incident with a shrug and a kind smile, and it seemed like that was that.

* * *

Except it happened again in an increasing number of incidents: the most recent made him want to die of embarrassment before ever showing his face around the school again: the resulting room of his nightly teleportation was that of the one and only Jean Grey.

And someone else was already there.

‘Jesus Christ!  _Kurt_!?’ Scott yelled, leaping off the bed with a pillow pressed against his hips, grabbing his dressing gown from the edge of the bed.

‘Oh my – Kurt? How did you…?’ Jean yanked the quilt up to her chin, bolting up in bed with her back against the headboard, watching wide eyed as Kurt scrambled out from the bottom of the bed. He almost took the quilt with him as he face planted on the floor, any and all acrobatic gracefulness he possessed disappearing as he scrambled over the bed frame and stumbled to his feet, clasping both hands over his eyes.

‘ _Es tut mir leid_!’ he gasped, panic reverting him back to his native tongue. ‘I am so sorry!’

He blinked his eyes to wake himself up, trying to find the door in his sleep-befuddled confusion, one hand remaining over his eyes as the other fumbled blindly for the door. A band of light appeared above and below his hand – one of them must’ve switched on the light.

‘Um, did you have another nightmare?’ Jean asked, her voice soft and soothing, as if he hadn’t just interrupted a very intimate moment between the two lovers.

‘Yes… I think so,’ he said, backing away from the bed. ‘I am sorry, I don’t know what happened… I didn’t mean…’

‘Kurt, Kurt,’ Scott said, cutting off the beginning of Kurt’s rambling. ‘Hey, it’s okay. We’re not mad.’

Kurt felt an arm around his shoulders, a comforting hand resting on one, Scott’s body heat through his dressing gown along the length of his other side. His shoulders slumped, his face burning hot it spread down his neck and chest: he was sure Scott could feel it, standing so close to him.

‘Are you okay to teleport back to your room?’ Scott asked. ‘Do you want me to walk you back? I can throw on some –’

‘No! No, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,’ Kurt repeated. ‘I… uh, I just need to step outside to teleport. If you could get the door, I could just…’

‘Yeah, yeah sure,’ Scott said quickly. ‘Come on, follow me.’

Scott gently guided him to the door, releasing him only for a moment to open it part way: Kurt felt for the edge of it and slipped through the gap, stepping into the hall. Awkward “thank-you”s and “goodnight”s followed, before he teleported back to his room, leaving a wisp of smoke and the residual smell of sulphur in his wake.

* * *

Of course, by breakfast the next morning, the news had spread like wild fire, someone obviously noticing Kurt’s activities and kindly letting everyone know. He stared resolutely at his plate at the breakfast table, trying to ignore the giggling and tittering around him, his sharp ears twitching at the sound of stifled whispers and laughter behind raised hands. He hunched further over his breakfast, his stomach churning at the sight of the scrambled eggs and waffles and bacon.

‘Hey, knock it off, the lotta ya,’ Logan growled over the edge of the morning newspaper, eyeing the gossipers who were staring at Kurt and Jean and Scott alternatively, who were either keeping their head down sheepishly (Scott) or coolly acting like nothing was wrong (Jean).

‘Okay, but did you really teleport in the middle of Jean and Scott last night?’ Bobby asked, ignoring the glare from Logan as he leaned further over the table.

‘It wasn’t in the middle of them!’ Kurt replied quickly, dragging his fingers through his hair and slumping over the table while laughter started up around the table again.

‘I think that’s quite enough,’ Hank said from beside the percolator, stirring his coffee. ‘This is rather unusual, and spontaneous use of your abilities should be treated as a serious situation.’

‘Yeah, but, you gotta admit it’s rather hilarious,’ Rogue said, resting her chin on her gloved hands, her elbows digging into the edge of the table.

‘Maybe for all of you,’ Kurt groaned, burying his face in his hands.

‘Hey, you know we’re only teasing,’ Kitty said, looping her arms around Kurt’s shoulders comfortingly. ‘ _I’m_  not holding it against you, and I’m sure Jean and Scott aren’t either.’

‘Of course we aren’t,’ Jean replied. ‘It was an accident.’

‘Or  _was_  it?’ Amara added with a grin. ‘It is highly suspicious that you managed to teleport at  _just_  the right time to stop any extra little X Men joining the team.’

She ducked the plate of butter Jean aimed at her head, and again when she pulled it back in the air to its original place. ‘There isn’t any chance of that happening any time soon, thank you, Amara.’

‘Maybe he just got tired of being one of the few people around here with blue balls,’ Sunspot joked, sending the whole room into an uproar of raucous laughter. Hank choked on his coffee, while Kurt’s head thumped against the table and Scott buried his face in his hands, his ears turning bright red. Logan rolled his eyes, flipping the page of the newspaper.

* * *

The next time it happened, jokes and laughter weren’t so easy coming, when it was Rogue’s bed he found himself in… or rather, she found him.  _He_  found himself in the infirmary the following afternoon with a headache that felt like his brain was being blended up in his skull. A throbbing, heavy pain weighed down his limbs, as if his arteries were filled with rusted nails and broken glass. Blinking his golden yellow eyes open, he saw the Professor waiting by his bedside for him to wake up, his brow furrowed in concern, his fingers steepled against his chin.

Kurt inhaled deeply, trying to speak around the sensation of cotton wool in his mouth, his sandpaper dry throat scratching against the words on their way to his lips.

‘Is Rogue… alright?’ he rasped, pawing clumsily at the NIV strapped over his nose and mouth.

‘She’s doing well; a few spontaneous teleportations this morning, and what seems to be vague recollections of your nightmare, and she’s got it out of her system as much as she can,’ Xavier replied, wheeling his chair closer to Kurt’s bed and wrapping his hand carefully around Kurt’s wrist, pulling his hand away from the ventilator. ‘Kurt, can you tell me why this is happening? Do you have any idea what’s causing this?’

‘No, Professor,’ Kurt said, shaking his head and clasping his hands on his stomach. ‘I am sorry, I do not understand it myself… I don’t know why I find myself teleporting in my sleep. I swear I do not do it deliberately! I do not want to cause the students distress!’

‘It’s alright, Kurt,’ Xavier assured him. ‘I believe you.’

‘Thank you, Professor,’ Kurt said, relaxing in bed. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking. ‘You say that… you say Rogue had some recollection of my nightmare. Did she say anything? Specific?’

‘She mentioned an extreme feeling of fear,’ Xavier replied, folding his hands on his lap and shaking his head. ‘Other than that, she could not recall any details about the contents of your nightmare.’

‘Is there something you could do? Maybe, look into my mind and bring up the nightmare?’ Kurt asked, twisting around to look at Xavier. ‘Maybe if I remember it, I can understand what is going on and stop this happening!’

Xavier looked unsure, stroking his chin thoughtfully. ‘Kurt, there is a risk that if I deliberately force you to recall your nightmare, it will make things far worse. There is a reason nightmares are usually so difficult to remember when you wake, and the unnecessary stress could result in an increasing frequency of these episodes. Worse, if this is more than merely a nightmare, like a night terror, it will definitely cause further problems.’

‘Please, Professor!’ Kurt begged, pulling himself onto his elbows and reaching for Xavier. ‘I don’t care what it takes, I need to know what is going on with these nightmares.’

‘Alright, Kurt,’ Xavier said finally, clasping his hand reassuringly. ‘I will try my best. First, I need you to relax and try to clear your head.’

Kurt settled back in the bed, clasping his hands on his stomach as he watched Xavier wheel around to the head of his bed, his hands resting on either side of Kurt’s head, thick blue-black coils of hair brushing against his palms as he held them over Kurt’s temples.

‘Try to remain calm, no matter what happens,’ Xavier said, extending his consciousness into Kurt. ‘Just try to clear your head and relax…’

* * *

Kurt stared up at the infirmary ceiling with one eye, the other covered by his arm as he scratched his fingers through his hair, watching the shadows grow longer across the walls. Xavier’s attempts at drawing anything from Kurt’s mind had resulted in nothing but an uncontrollable fear and a resulting panic attack that had forced him to remain in the infirmary for another twenty four hours.

The other’s had come to visit him throughout the day: Rogue had apologised profusely amidst his own apologies to her, her gloved hand curled around his throughout her entire visit. Hank had came to report on his condition from the tests they’d run, though it was no comfort to hear that they couldn’t find anything wrong. He was brought sweets and treats from people’s pockets, easy conversation and light hearted jokes among his friends. Logan had even snuck him in a beer, and they’d enjoyed the cool brew as the afternoon drew late into evening.

‘So, the Professor didn’t find anything to help you?’ Logan asked, leaning back in the chair and folding his arms across his broad chest.

‘Nothing,’ Kurt said glumly, sinking into his pillows and taking another swig from his bottle. ‘All it did was cause me to stay here until tomorrow, and still no answers. I don’t know what to do.’

Logan scratched his stubbled cheek, looking thoughtful as they lapsed into silence.

‘You don’t know what’s causing ‘em?’ Logan finally asked. ‘What they’re about?’

‘I just remember feeling terrible fear. Confusion. Pain,’ Kurt said, rubbing his head. ‘You know…’

Logan frowned, looking away. ‘Yeah, I got a fair idea how those things go.’

Logan huffed a breath, scratching his cheek again. ‘You always end up in someone’s bed, right?’

‘Don’t remind me,’ Kurt groaned, throwing one arm over his eyes and blocking out everything from his sight.

‘Why not sleep with someone and see if that changes anything?’ Logan suggested.

‘ _WAS?’_  Kurt gasped, jerking his head up and staring at Logan, aghast. ‘ _Ist das dein Ernst?_ ’

‘English, elf,’ Logan drawled, cocking an eyebrow at Kurt.

‘ _Das ist so unangebracht_!’ Kurt argued, pulling himself forward in bed and jabbing a finger at Logan, shaking his head. ‘Ich kann nich glauben Sie… Sie wollen mich in den  _Schlaf_  mit… nein. Nein, nein, nein – ow!’

He got cut off by a pillow thumping him in the face, and he pulled it down into his lap with a pout. He glared at Logan, who smirked back at him.

‘You wanna try yelling at me in English?’ he said.

‘I won’t do it,’ Kurt argued, falling back on his pillows and crossing his arms over his lean torso, glaring at Logan. ‘That is a horrible thing to suggest, having sex with someone just to—’

‘I never said have sex with them,’ Logan cut him off. ‘I said sleep with them. Fall asleep in the same bed, or at least the same room.’

Kurt said nothing, eyeing Logan suspiciously.

Logan shrugged. ‘Look, if you’re jumping into everyone’s beds when you have the nightmares, it might just be you’re looking for back up from whatever you’re dreaming. If someone’s already there, maybe it’ll help.’

‘Maybe,’ Kurt conceded. He sighed, downing the rest of the bottle and setting it on the bedside table. Logan picked it up and slipped it under his jacket with his own finished bottle. ‘Danke, mein fruend, for this.’

‘Yeah well, you’re not on any meds, so there’s no harm in taking the edge off of today,’ he replied, standing up. ‘You gonna be alright?’

‘I think so,’ Kurt sighed, smiling up at Logan and resting his hand over Logan’s when he clapped him on the shoulder in goodbye. ‘I will consider what you said. Perhaps a roommate might help matters.’

‘Have a good night, elf,’ Logan said affectionately, giving his shoulder a light squeeze before they broke away, Kurt’s hand falling back onto his lap.

‘Goodnight, Logan.’

* * *

He wasn’t having a goodnight.

He couldn’t fall asleep, the stress of possibly ending up in someone else’s room leaving him tossing and turning, scattering his pillows and kicking off his bed sheets. He couldn’t settle, watching the shadows dance across the ceiling, the pale light of the moon illuminating everything in soft greys and dark blues. He wriggled down the bed, trying to get comfy, only to wriggle back up and still find himself no closer to sleep. He sighed, shutting his eyes: perhaps if he at least rested them, he would be able to feel somewhat refreshed by morning, and avoid the nightmares. It was a win-win situation.

He huffed a breath, and pulled the quilt up over him, curling up on his side as he tried to relax, letting his mind wander.

He woke up to the sound of a snarl, his eyes flying open as some subconscious survival instinct forced him to move without him realising it until he had rolled off the bed onto the floor, three long, razor sharp claws swiping through the air where he had been sitting a moment before. He scrambled back, kicking off the covers tangled around his legs as he stared up at the dark silhouette outlined against the moon through the high window.

Logan panted heavily, looking around in a half-awake stupor, before his dark eyes met Kurt’s golden ones, and he relaxed, his claws retracting sharply into his hands. He sighed, scrubbing  his face with one hand and wiping his brow with the back of his knuckles. He reached over to switch on the bedside table lamp, and Kurt was momentarily blinded by the sudden light, blinking to adjust to the change and meet Logan’s eyes over the edge of the bed.

‘So, how’s this working out for you, elf?’ he drawled, resting his forearms across his bent knees.

‘ _Sehr gut_ ,’ Kurt replied sarcastically, pulling himself to his feet and brushing himself off. ‘Thank you for asking.’

Kurt sighed, rubbing his head. ‘I _am_ sorry. I do not mean to keep doing this, especially when everyone I run in on is... _incredibly_ under dressed.’

‘Hey, no one else who’s ended up in bed with me has complained about it,’ Logan replied, offering him a small half smile.

‘Yes, well…’ Kurt trailed off, trying not to think about what activities everyone got up to in their own beds, especially Logan. He coughed, crossing his arms over his bare chest and looking away from his friend, who was unabashed by his own casual nakedness. Kurt was only dressed in his pyjama pants, as usual, but how low the sheets bunched around Logan’s hips left no question as to his state of dress at the moment, and while they were close – Kurt considered him one of his closest friends – he tried not to get into the (regular) habit of thinking about Logan naked in bed. ‘I should…’

He lamely pointed over his shoulder to the door, indicating he should leave before his face burned any hotter, his cheeks darkening to a deep indigo.

‘You gon’ get back alright?’ Logan asked, stifling a yawn behind his hand.

‘Ah… yes, I believe so,’ he replied, edging hesitantly towards the door. He paused, scratching his arm with his two blunt claws on one hand, frowning in thought. He turned back to Logan, who was watching him quietly, his eyes never straying from Kurt.

Kurt swallowed, shuffling on the spot. ‘Ah, you suggested earlier, that I… that I perhaps have someone to sleep with…’

He trailed off as Logan shifted wordlessly in bed and pulled back the covers, allowing room for him to crawl in: Kurt hesitated only a moment longer before clamouring under the sheets, pulling them up to his chin and burrowing into the mattress. Logan reached over and snapped off the lamp, settling down beside Kurt comfortably. They lapsed into silence, Kurt listening to Logan’s breathing slowly evening out, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest in the darkness.

‘Something you need, elf?’

Kurt jumped in fright, almost falling out the bed at the sound of Logan’s voice.

‘Sorry,’ he whispered, curling up on himself under the covers.

‘Don’t tell me you want to snuggle,’ Logan said, and Kurt could hear the grin in his tone.

‘Maybe,’ he replied jokingly, reaching out and poking Logan in the ribs.

Logan jumped, his hand wrapping around Kurt’s wrist. The next moment, he pulled Kurt in close, and wrapped one strong, solid arm around his shoulders. Kurt wriggled, getting comfortable as he shifted fully onto his side, until his head rested upon Logan’s chest, his arm curving over his abdomen and his side. His fingertips grazed the bumps of Logan’s ribs, and Logan’s other arm came up to rest across his, his fingers curling around Kurt’s upper arm.

He shifted again, their legs bumping and nudging into each other until Logan trapped Kurt’s leg between his knees, halting his movements. Kurt huffed, smiling against Logan’s bare chest and swung his leg over Logan’s, tangling them together before they finally settled. His pointed ear pressed against Logan’s sternum, listening to the steady beat of his heart while Logan’s fingertips gently caressed his shoulder and upper arm. The sensation was soothing, much like the steady heartbeat under his ear, and Kurt felt his eyes feel heavy, his limbs weighing heavier by the minute as he rested in Logan’s arms.

‘You do realise,’ he said sleepily. ‘If I teleport again, I’m going to end up taking you with me? If one person showing up unannounced is bad, what do you think will happen when the two of us show up?’

There was a pause, Logan’s fingers stilling as he considered the scenario. Kurt tilted his head back, worried that Logan would think it would be too much hassle and ask him to move, when he was already so sleepy, the bed warm and comfortable, Logan’s body heat rolling off him in waves and lulling Kurt to sleep. He didn’t want to move. It was pleasant, more so with the company: Logan was a handsome man, and a very close friend whom Kurt trusted. It felt easy and natural to fall asleep beside him, but if he were to cause problems for the man during the night, he would not allow himself to stay any longer.

‘Aim for Scott’s room.’

Kurt blinked awake, a moment passing before he registered what Logan had said, before they snorted with laughter, quickly trying to stifle it as they laughed hysterically together, nightmares far from Kurt’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [tumblr](http://aluxra.tumblr.com)
> 
> German Translation (somewhat loose, from google translate):
> 
>  _Es tut mir lied_ = I am sorry  
>  _WAS?... Ist das dein Ernst?_ = What? Are you serious?  
>  _Das ist so unangebracht!... Ich kann nich glauben Sie… Sie wollen mich in den Schlaf mit… nein. Nein, nein, nein -_ = That is so inappropriate! I can not believe you... you want me to sleep with... no. No, no, no -  
>  _Danke, mein freund_ = Thanks, my friend  
>  _Sehr gut_ = very good


End file.
